themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Song for an Old Friend
Song for an Old Friend is the second song on the compilation The Wheel Method. It was re-released on the compilation Bitter Melon Farm. Lyrics A garter snake passed lazily through the tall yellow-headed sourgrass there was cold, clear water in a tall, clean glass the sunlight hit the sides and it came through the water tilted I saw the condensation on your hand I could feel the glaciers melting And a warm, soft wind Covered up everything On the day your love came screaming through me You had oranges and lemons in a canvas bag beside you And seven different kinds of light welling up inside of you You smeared citrus pulp all over me - it felt okay Good old East Rutherford three thousand miles away I felt the warm surge blast my mind Coming in from behind On the day your love came screaming through me In the fresh light of day I felt something falling away On the day your love came screaming through me Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This was to have been the first song for a post-Mountain Goats band called the Orange Trees, which would have eschewed home recording entirely and made slick little pop songs. In the end I decided that getting overlooked by one demographic was quite sufficient, thanks. There are some people in Canada who are very fond of this song and I love them for it, since I have a soft spot for it myself." - Bitter Melon Farm liner notes Things Referenced in this Song * '''East Rutherford '''is a borough in New Jersey and a suburb of Manhattan. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1997-03-xx - New York University - New York, NY *1997-06-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *1997-07-16 - Capitol Theater - Olympia, WA *1998-04-12 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1998-05-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1998-07-31 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1999-07-23 - CBGB - New York City, NY *1999-12-02 - Columbus, OH *2000-10-15 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2001-04-21 - The Olde Club - Swarthmore, PA *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-03-08 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-03-11 - The M-Shop - Ames, IA *2002-10-09 - The Cobblestone - Dublin, Ireland *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2005-06-19 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2005-07-02 - Old American Can Factory - Brooklyn, NY *2006-11-14 - The DL - AOL Session *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2008-05-16 - Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, NY *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2012-01-27 - Cafe Eleven - St. Augustine, FL *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-06-30 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2015-09-08 - Off Broadway - St. Louis, MO *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2016-12-04 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-04-11 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA Videos of this Song *2006-11-14 - The DL - AOL Session *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA Category:Bitter Melon Farm songs Category:Video